El caballero de my corazón
by eris-evans
Summary: Dark el famoso ladron fantasma se encuentra con una misteriosa chica que por alguna razon SE VISTE DE CHICO Y DICE QUE ES UNA CABALLERO, ademas sella demonios con una espada y al parecer es la dueña de su corazon, quieren averiguar el resto lean.
1. Chapter 1

My heart knight

_Los ángeles blancos y negros siempre han estado peleando por la supervivencia y el control del mundo, sin embargo a lo largo de estas batallas han lastimado a mucha gente y han liberado fuerzas oscuras que nunca imaginaron, en su afán de ganar una batalla eterna comenzaron a destruir a la humanidad, fue entonces cuando el consejo creo a los caballeros, jóvenes varones que debían proteger a la humanidad y sellar a los demonios que las "guerras santas" habían ocasionado__, esta tarea fue encomendada a una familia cuya descendencia a través de los siglos se ha encargado de sellar a los espíritus que ponen en peligro su humanidad, yo soy la única descendiente en mi familia y es por eso que llevo la bendita maldición de ser el ultimo caballero._

-Jessica despierta……..

-Mmmmm 5 minutos más

-Despierta ya el avión esta a punto de aterrizar

-Esta bien ya voy

Esta soy yo Jessica Andrews y esa es mi pequeña y exasperante hermana menor no malinterpreten la quiero muchísimo daría mi vida por ella pero nadie se mete con mi sacrosanto sueño.

-Pero aun estamos en el aire así que déjame dormir

-Eres una floja ni si quiera pareces tener 14 años

-Déjame dormir ve a molestar a Derek

Derek, aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de haberlo perdido, primero mis padres, la abuela, y ahora mi querido hermano, tal vez nadie, ni siquiera alguien con un hermano pueda entenderme, he perdido a mi hermano gemelo, nacimos juntos y compartíamos un lazo muy fuerte tanto como para que en el momento en el que el murió yo también sentí que me moría, pues habían abarrancado la otra parte de mi.

-Jessica……

-No t preocupes Jeanne, mira ya estamos en Japón lo ves acabamos de aterrizar, ahora péinate si no quieres que el comandante se enoje.

El comandante es nuestro querido abuelo, un soldado retirado que al morir la abuela para no vivir tan solo de su pensión decidió convertirse en detective y hemos venido a Japón para que pueda a atrapar al famoso ladrón fantasma Dark Mousy


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La doble E una amistad a la cual ni la muerte puede borrar

-Al fin en tierra, que cosas nos tendrá preparadas el destino, ¿que haremos aquí? Dijo la pequeña adoptando una pose y un tono que le habrían valido un oscar.

-Por favor Jeanne no seas tan dramática, solo nos cambiamos de Francia, nuestra tierra natal, nuestro mundo hasta hace 10 horas y ahora venimos a un país nuevo con miles de personas desconocidas y con una cultura totalmente desconocidas para nosotras, le aclaro a mi pequeña hermana.

-Siiiiiiiiii nada más ¬¬

-Tranquila además no creo que nos vaya tan mal, después de todo mama era japonesa recuerdas.

Es cierto mi madre era de aquí de Japón y vivía tranquila y felizmente hasta que se encontró con mi padre que era frances , lo malo de quedarse huérfana y al cuidado de tus abuelos a temprana edad es que nunca sabes las historias completas, ni los detalles que las madres deben dar a sus hijas, lo malo de crecer con puros hombres.

-Supongo…. Abuelo ¿cuanto falta para llegar a la casa?

- No más de 15 minutos y ya esténse en paz niñas que quiero descansar un poco del vuelo.

-Okay……. abuelo, decimos las dos al mismo tiempo para empezar a pelearnos después.

-Niñas por favor que molestan al señor, dijo refiriéndose al taxista, en verdad lo siento señor por favor perdone a mis niñas.

-No hay problema tengo 2 chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad, bueno pues ya llegamos

-Hogar dulce hogar murmura jeanne

En casa de los Niwa

-Daisuke, mira al parecer la casa de los takatori por fin ha sido vendida, me pregunto quien vivirá aquí ahora, esa casa me recuerda tanto a Erika.

-¿Quien era Erika mama? Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos de rubí pregunta al observar a su madre suspirar con nostalgia.

-Si ma cuenta, pregunta Dark su otro "hijo", que había aparecido junto a daisuke en su nueva forma de espíritu.

-Erika y yo éramos mejores amigas, era una gran chica siempre fuimos a la escuela juntas e incluso inventamos un juramento y sosteníamos todo tipo de charlas, a pesar de que tu abuelo no le gustara.

-¿Y por que no había de gustarle? Daisuke pregunto muerto de curiosidad

-Pues,-Emiko pensaba en la manera de describírselo a su hijo- ella era muy, como decirlo, supersticiosa y ummmm alocada, siempre me metía en problemas y una vez no s escapamos juntas a Kyoto o al menos lo intentamos, pero el padre de Erika era un oficial militar con muchas influencias y pronto nos obligaron a regresar, tu abuelo nunca la perdono por eso hasta que…….

-Hasta que Erika nos salvo la vida-agrego dark con aplomo

-¿QUE? Daisuke no podía creer lo que oía

-Así fue intervino su abuelo, que había estado escuchando la conversación (detrás de la puerta), en una ocasión tuve que ir a un robo de una pieza de arte llamada la espada de Jormungand y su padre un hábil militar y con aires de detective intento capturarnos a dark y a mi.

-Al escapar una bala nos hirió en el brazo-continuo Dark y quedamos inconscientes en la calles, cuando despertamos Erika nos estaba atendiendo, nos había llevado a su casa ahí nos había ocultado de su padre cosa que le costo una buena paliza el comandante, así le llamaban, ella ha sido la única persona que ha descubierto el secreto de los niwa y juro llevárselo a la tumba.

-Ohhh sugoi (genial), pero que paso con ella.

-Lo que debía pasar considerando quien era- dijo el abuelo con una extraña expresión en el rostro

-PADRE no hables así de erika- dijo emito con un rastro de enojo en su voz- mira daisuke, poco tiempo después de que conociera a tu padre erika conoció a un chico y al poco tiempo se enamoraron profundamente pero su padre no aceptaba su relación así que huyeron para contraer matrimonio en Francia de donde el provenía. Ella vino a verme algunos años después tu deberías tener unos 5 años y ella había tenido unos cuates de tu misma edad, un niño y una niña, ah se veía tan feliz esta embarazada de nuevo.

-Deberías poder recordarlos daisuke si no mal recuerdo jugaste con ellos sobre todo con la pequeña Jessica al parecer su hermano derek y tu no se llevaban bien.

-¿A no? Pregunto el aludido

-No. al parecer derek creía que ibas tras su hermana y pensaba protegerla a toda costa.

Antes de que daisuke pudiera responder un grito lleno el cuarto, emiko por fin había podido ver a sus nuevos vecinos lo cuales bajaban de un taxi amarillo.

-NO PUEDE SER , ERIKA¡

Que tal espero que les haya gustado y que se note quien era erika y su novio (según yo es obvio), ahhh ya no encontré la manera de incluirlo aquí pero la doble e se refiere a las iniciales de Emiko y Erika, y oigan que mala onda de 25 personas ninguna me ha dejado un review si la historia es tan mala díganme bueno pues los dejo, nos vemos en el capitulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

espectros

El grito de Emiko había sobresaltado a todos en la casa, ella estaba frente a la ventana sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, era imposible pero acababa de ver a erika, tal como cuando eran niñas, dé pronto vio bajar del auto a un hombre ya mayor, algunos años mas joven que su padre, y a una niña pequeña de no más de ocho años salir disparada del taxi hacia donde estaba erika, pero al verla mejor se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la chica eran de color azul hielo, tal y como los de Icaro.

-ES JESSICA- grito asombrada la madre del ladrón fantasma

-¿QUE? exclamaron los hombres de la casa y la pequeña towa, se había convertido en pájaro debido al grito de su señora.

-Si es Jessica la hija de erika, tiene que ser ella, después de tanto tiempo…. Tengo que saber que paso con mi amiga- dijo decidida dispuesta a correr hacia la puerta y averiguar o que pasaba con ella, sin embargo una voz la detuvo.

-Aguarda hija- dijo daiki algo sombrío no recuerdas como se puso el coronel cuando escapo erika

-Pero…. Si…. Lo recuerdo – dijo adoptando una cara llena de pesar

_-Donde esta mi hija niña_

_Un hombre alto de brazos poderosos, piel curtida con las sienes algo entrecanas estaba vociferando dentro de la residencia niwa_

_-Ya le dije que no lo se y aunque lo supiera no lo diría- repetía una emiko mas joven con el pelo largo y ondulado vestía un vestido color rosa claro y a pesar de su complexión frágil su cara no demostraba miedo solo coraje._

_-¡Como te atreves niña insolente ¡Mi hija acaba de fugarse con un vago bueno para nada a no se donde y no voy a permitir que una mocosa nacida ayer me impida encontrarla DONDE ESTA._

_-Ya le dije que no lo se y usted lo ha dicho huyo por propia voluntad y nadie la obligo a hacerlo ahora haga l favor de salir de mi casa_

_El hombre estaba iracundo, tenía las manos apretadas y lo ojos entrecerrados, las venas del cuelo se le notaban y el uniforme de comandante lo hacia más intimidante, de pronto agarro a la joven emiko del cuelo del vestido y la azoto con fuerza contra la pared_

_-Vas a decirme donde esta o te arrepentirás_

_-Déjeme, ¡AUXILIO¡ PAPA¡ ¡KOSUKE¡_

_-DEJE A MI HIJA AHORA- dijo daiki que acababa de llegar_

_-NO, hasta que me diga donde esta mi hija._

_-Ya le dijo que no lo sabe ahora FUERA_

El ambiente se había tornado algo pesado y dark no dudo en apoyar a su madre

-La verdad yo pienso que podríamos ir, es decir si vamos con una cesta con comida o algo por el estilo no creo que nos digan nada después de todo solo estamos siendo buenos vecinos ¿o no?

-Solo lo dices por que te gusta la chica cierto dark- inquirió daisuke receloso y capto un mensaje telepático de su otro yo

_-cállate daisuke, solo quiero saber que paso con erika salvo mi vida recuerdas, y no me gusta la chica es solo que es bastante linda y me gustaría verla de cerca._

_-No iras, no lo permitiré, su padre es de la policia recuerdas, que tal si nos atrapa, no iremos y es mi ultima palabra._

-Tienes razón dark me parece una idea estupenda, y si ustedes me acompañan solo parecera que queremos darles la bienvenida a nuestros vecinos

-QUE QUE, pero mama……

-Ya oíste a tu madre daisuke y siempre debemos obedecerla dijo con un tono malicioso el de cabellos púrpuras, para después soltar una carcajada.

Oigan lamento el retraso es que me fui de vacaciones, pero para compensar hice el capitulo más largo, por fin un review me puse loca al verlo en mi pantalla no lo podía creer, gracias mOreniitah-staR, por infundirme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, en cuanto a los otros que leen mi historia y no me dejan nada, que mala onda saben me deprime no ver reviews y deprimida no puedo escribir jeje, además quiero saber si les gusta y así poder decidir que rumo tomara la historia, así que dejen reviews porfa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El Comandante

Mientras Emiko corría como loca buscando una canasta, y metiendo comida en ella, los demás habitantes de esa casa la miraban resignados al darse cuenta de que habían perdido la batalla e excepción de Towa que al ver a su patrona preparando la cesta fue corriendo a buscar con que decorarla y tratar de ayudar a emiko a preparar una tarta de zarzamoras que según ella era la favorita de erika.

Dark se había separado con daisuke hacia la ventana y ambos miraban la escena que allí se suscitaba.

_-Dark-decía el pelirrojo que es lo que te pasa, ya se que volteas tras cada muchacha pero convencer a mama, de ir a verla ¿que pasa contigo dark?_

_-Daisuke es más que una chica linda¿no lo notas?_

_-¿Notar que dark?_

_-Esta chica no es común, mira la agilidad con la que se mueve, y la fuerza que tiene además su energía no es común, es mágica como las pinturas que sellamos, pero esta magia ya la había sentido antes se parece a la de su padre._

_-Que tiene que ver su padre en esto dark_

_-Daniel, era un cabalero_

-¿Que es un caballero?

_-Ni yo o se bien pero tenemos que averiguarlo_

Justo en ese instante aprecia emiko con una cesta rebosante de comida, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ya esta todo listo niños, dark lo siento pero tendrás que desaparecer si el padre de erika te reconoce estaríamos en grandes dificultades. Su hijo mayor (dark tiene 15 o 16) aunque refunfuñando acepto quedar invisible y ver a través de los ojos de daisuke, los 3 se encaminaron a buscar respuestas.

En la mudanza Jessica ayudaba a bajar las cajas mientras jeanne revisaba que no faltara nada, las pilas las iban colocando detrás de jeanne y la de libros era enorme.

-Oye jeanne me muero de sed, voy a dentro por algo de beber ¿Te traigo una limonada?

-Adelante, aun tengo que revisar si llego tu violín

-Como quieras pequeña

Jessica entro en la casa y se sirvió dos vasos de limonada el calor estaba insoportable así que abrió la ventana, empezó a correr una agradable brisa, y empezó a tomar un poco de su limonada cuando de pronto vio como la pila de cajas empezaba a balancearse e iba a aplastar a su hermana.

-JEANNNE CUIDADO

La pequeña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de un salto Jessica salio por la ventana y con una rapidez sobrehumana llego hasta donde estaba su hermana y la puso fuera de peligro.

-Jeanne estas bien

-si eso creo

-ESTAS SEGURA ¿NO TE PASO NADA?

-Eh……… perdón

-¿que¿Quien eres tú?

-este yo….- comenzó un chico pelirrojo de unos dulces ojos y que según jeanne estaba como un queso

-Eh……….perdón

_-¿perdón¿Es todo lo que vas a decirle? OH vamos daisuke, tienes a una chica, a una chica linda delante de ti y solo dices perdón con razón riku se desespera tanto contigo_

-cállate dark

Antes de que los dos bishonens siguieran discutiendo apareció emiko

-Hola, somos sus nuevos vecinos y queríamos darles las bienvenida claro si no les molesta

La chica ojiazul parpadeo untar de veces y rápidamente se irguió diciendo

-Pero claro, nunca seria una molestia jeanne por favor pasa a nuestros invitados a la casa ¿gustan una limonada? La preparo mi hermanita y siempre le quedan muy buenas

Emiko y Jessica entraron a la casa y para el asombro de los chico y de la pequeña charlaban como si fueran bunas amigas.

-No te vayas a enojar pero tu madre es un poco rara -dijo la pequeña- por cierto soy jeanne

-Si lo se, daisuke un placer

No se que tiene esta señora pero por alguna razon me cae bien decia jessica para sus adentros

-por cierto señora, por favor disculpe mis malos modales solo he estado hablando de mi y nisiquiera he preguntado su nombre

-hum?-larubia parecia realmente sorprendida-vaya tienes muy bueno modales, que buena vecina nos toco debo presentarte a mi hijo y tal vez le enseñes algunos.

-Si bueno mi educacion ha sido muy estricta ¿señora?

-Puedes decirme emiko, emiko niwa

jessica solto la limonada no habia podido contenrse, el estupor la llenaba por completo, _emiko de niwa, _la famosa emiko que aparecia en los diarios de su madre, su mejor amiga su casi hermana, con la que iban a escaparse a kyoto, la que la ayudo a escaparse con daniel estaba aqui frente a ella , la famosa emiko niwa.

-Usted¡ oh porfavor porfavor digame que usted fue la amiga de mi madre por favor, la conocio a ella , a erika valerius.

emiko no sabia que hacer solo pudo decirle- Soy yo- pero antes de que pudiera decir mas la puerta se abrio de un portazo y un hombre ya viejo entro furioso.Jessica habia palidecido y con un susurro de voz dijo

-el comandante


	5. Chapter 5visitas inesperadas

Capitulo 5

Visita inesperada

En el umbral de la puerta un hombre con uniforme y ya no tan joven cruzo de dos zancadas el vestíbulo. Jessica se paro de un salto.

-Salga de aquí

-¿Abuelo?

-Tu no Jessica la señora, por favor salga de aquí usted no es bienvenida en esta casa

- Abuelo no, invite a la señora emiko a pasar es nuestra nueva vecina, nos trajo……..

-Jessica, Jeane escúchenme bien, bajo ningún concepto quiero que se acerquen a esta señora, esta claro

-Pero abuelo….

-Esta claro.

El comandante Watson (N/A: Jessica se apellida Andrews por su padre), camino con paso firme hasta la señora niwa, la fría cólera que mantenía era incluso más temible que un grito. Tomándola por el brazo condujo a Emiko sin violencia pero con dureza hasta la puerta, cosa que produjo reclamos de el pelirrojo y unas ganas de matar del pelimorado (suena raro)

-Señora, no se como puede dormir en las noches pero gracias a usted perdí a mi hija y no pienso perder a mis nieta también, no vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa de lo contrario usare métodos mas agresivos, no quiero ni que usted ni que nadie de su familia venga a esta casa.

-Oiga usted no puede sacar así a mi madre decía un pelirrojo que salía a socorrer a su madre

-Déjame transformar Daisuke, déjame y este no VIVE PARA CONTARLO.

Mientras estaban afuera discutiendo Jessica había corrido hacia el umbral y hubiera salido a no de no ser por el brazo de su abuelo, que atravesaba el espacio su mirada llena de tristeza se cruzo con l de cierto pelirrojo y su otro yo…………

Pasaron dos largas semanas desde aquel fatídico día, era una tarde lluviosa y Daisuke hacia sus tareas de física, mientras su madre hacia la comida, el suave golpeteo de las gotas al caer sobre los cristales producía una serenata dulce y apacible aunque algo triste pero perfecta para tomar una siesta justo como Daiki y Wiz hacían. De pronto el timbre sonó rompiendo la quietud de la tarde.

-YO ABRO MADRE grito daisuke a su madre, corrió a abrir la puerta seguramente su padre habría vuelto de la tienda y no quería que se resfriara

-Volviste muy pronto papa, pero que?

UN joven de la misma dad que daisuke se recargaba en el borde de la puerta tratando inútilmente de escapar de la lluvia, sus fríos ojos azules brillaban como estrellas.

-Hola daisuke no me invita a pasar? Dijo una voz extrañamente familiar

-¿Jess? ¿JESSICA?

- La misma, única e irrepetible dijo coqueta antes de soltar una carcajada

Pareció que la exclamación de Daisuke había sido mas alta de lo normal porque al instante apareció emiko.

-Jessica, que hacer afuera te vas a enfermar pasa pasa.

Sin oír las quejas de su invitada la obligo a sentarse a quitarse le gorro y la chaqueta, le puso una toalla por los hombros, y le puso a calentar agua para un te mientras hacia yodo esto empezo un sermón acerca de lo malo que era quedarse en la lluvia mientras Jesica sonreia divertida.

-Perdona a mi madre, es algo exagerada

La chica de ojos azules le miro sonriendo.

- No hay cuidado, hace mucho tiempo que no me miman tanto

-Este nada personal pero ¿Por qué vienes vestida de chico?

- ¿eh? aaaaaa te refieres a mi "ropa de paseo" veras cuando tu abuelo es un sobre protector comandante de policía, tienes que encontrar una forma de escapar de todos esos agentes vigilándote y como tienen instrucciones estrictas de vigilar a toda chica, me disfrazo de hombre. Dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

Bueno aquí termino poque tengo sueño mil gracias por los reviews por cierto el padre de jess se llama Daniel gracias por el comentario besos a todos mis lectores, y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews.


	6. 6UN ULTIMO DESEO Y UN PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

El Último deseo

-No hay cuidado hace mucho tiempo que no me miman tanto

Hacia ya cuanto tiempo, los últimos mimos de mi abuela fueron hace mucho cuando yo tenia diez, aunque aun recuerdo sus manos con olor a jazmín peinando mis cabellos cuando me terminaba de bañar o si teníamos que ir a una reunión, pero no esos no fueron mis últimos mimos creo que fueron los de Derek si fueron los de el cuando me arropaba para antes de dormir. Una voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Este nada personal pero ¿Por qué vienes vestida de chico?

¿Vestida de chico? Acierto Daisuke no lo sabe - ¿eh? aaaaaa te refieres a mi "ropa de paseo" veras cuando tu abuelo es un sobre protector comandante de policía, tienes que encontrar una forma de escapar de todos esos agentes vigilándote y como tienen instrucciones estrictas de vigilar a toda chica, me disfrazo de hombre.

Ahhhhh me encanta la mirada de este chico cuando lo confundo es tan divertida.

-JAJAJAJA pero daisuke mira la cara que ha puesto ni que fuera tan raro- no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se escape de mis labios ¿Cómo es que me siento tan a gusto con este desconocido?

De la nada apareció Emiko con una bandeja del te prometido. Y como era esperado comenzó a regañarme por quedarme bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo, así que esto era tener una madre.

-No puedo creerlo mira que venir con este tiempo, y sin sombrilla debes de estar mojada hasta los huesos espero qué no cojas un resfriado ¿Con cuantos terrones tu te?

-De hecho prefiero tomarlo sin azúcar, pues- usando un tono dramático- la vida es insípida y……

-Sin azúcar-añadió emiko con una sonrisa de nostalgia

-si pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Emiko me miro como si buscara a alguien más dentro de mí, alcé mi rostro para devolverle la mirada pero la aparto súbitamente, pero claro todos dicen que soy idéntica a mi madre, el mismo pelo negro, los mismos rasgos, la cara ovalada y un rostro de ángel (bueno eso me dicen: p), idénticas excepto por un pequeño pero muy destacable detalle tengo los ojos de mi padre tan azules como el cielo y tan claros como el mar.

-Tu madre y yo bueno éramos muy unidas y cada vez que le ofrecía te siempre lo pedía sin azúcar.

Mi madre, cierto es por lo que he venido, perdí demasiado tiempo hablando y hoy tengo misión, diablos bien abordare el tema rápido.

-Si bueno es precisamente por mi madre que estoy aquí

-Claro pero dime ¿como esta ella?

-Ella, Ella- diablos porque resulta tan difícil hace años que paso bien respira- Erika Andrews esta muerta señora niwa.

Emiko esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- Me lo temía, después de todo no vino con uds. Y tu abuelo esta muy enojado conmigo.

-Bueno siempre esta enojado mi querida señora no deje que eso la altere, pero no estoy aquí para hablarle de el o de nadie más estoy aquí para cumplir la ultima voluntad de mi madre.

&

Un silencio tenso cubrió la cocina esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Jessica metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era de un color crema y al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue escrito, lentamente vi como se lo entregaba a mi madre.

-Vera señora niwa, cuando mi madre murió su ultima voluntad fue que le diera este sobre y este collar- de su mano pendía una cadena de plata un dije en forma de ala, sin embargo estaba roto y solo podía leerse "ra siempre"

&

_-emiko, OH emiko PLAFFFFFF_

_-AUCH ERIKA QUE Te SUCEDE _

_Unas chicas estaban en un salón de clases, no podrían tener más de 13 años, al parecer la rubia estaba medio dormida y algo enojada con la de pelo negro que se reía de forma estruendosa._

_-Perdona emiko no pude evitarlo, jeje, es que hoy es un día muy importante y hay que celebrar_

_-Este………. ¿Un día importante?_

_Erika se lleva una mano al pecho y pone cara de enojada- ¿Cómo? SE TE OLVIDO hoy es nuestro aniversario NO LO RECUERDAS hoy hace 8 años que nos conocimos en el kinder ¿y lo olvidaste?_

_-Perdona erika, es solo que……..-No puedo contarle que estuve ayudando a papa con un robo de arte- Estuve en el trabajo con mi padre y lo olvide_

_-Bueno tienes suerte de que no lo olvidara, me pase todo el fin de semana buscando el regalo perfecto y lo encontré toma- extendiendo su mano y con una sonrisa radiante erika le da a su amiga un collar que lleva un dije en forma de alas_

_- no lo pude envolver pero como se que te gustan tanto los Ángeles estuve buscando un dije parecido a uno, no encontré ninguno pero estas alas eran tan bonitas que pensé que te gustari……Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_Emiko se había arrojado a una desesperada erika que trataba de soltarse de su captora._

_-Gracias erika es hermoso y se puede dividir así cada una tendrá el suyo_

_-Emiko bájate de mi…. no no NO COSQUILLAS NO JAJAJAJA_

-Bueno me imagino que debió haber sido importante para vosotras así que me escape del comandante en cuanto pude, ah y aquí esta una carta que mi madre escribió para usted en el hospital me imagino que querrá leerla después

-Un minuto Jessica de donde te escapaste- inquirio emiko

-Este.. no de nada escapar es un decir.. Yo jamás… nunca

Emiko agarró a Jessica de una oreja -Dime Jessica- ante su negativa comenzó a apretarla más fuerte

-DE UNA COMIDA PARA LA POLICÍA, QUERÍA PRESENTARME A CHICOS De MI EDAD IBA A SER UNA TORTURA Y YO….

BeeeeeepBeeeeeepBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepBeeepBeepbeep

-A es mi celular, disculpen un momento- dijo Jessica que se traera entre manos

-Alo?

_-¿Donde estás? ya deberías estar vestida y preparada, ya mandé la nota_

-Ahhh hola Jeanne, estoy con emiko niwa entregando el paquete

_-¿Y bien? _

-Misión cumplida, capitana

_-Bien ahora de vuelta a la base, Lumiere no debe faltar a su primera función, ya he escaneado el museo y desactivado la seguridad te explico los detalles en casa._

-Entendido _Clic _(o sea colgaron), Perdonen pero el deber me llama, bien vendré a visitarlos luego, creo…

-Pero claro Jessica eres bienvenida en casa- dice mi madre sonriente, ven acá cuando vuelvas a escaparte.

-Este.. Gracias así pues me retiro, señorita, caballero que tengan una buena tarde- dijo antes de salir de la casa

-Bueno ya puedes salir Dark- mi otro yo salió con una cara extraña

-"señorita caballero" eso fue algo raro

-No fue raro, se llaman buenos modales, ojala y Jessica vuelva pronto, tal vez y ustedes aprendan algunos

-MAMA como puedes decirnos eso

De pronto el abuelo bajo corriendo las escaleras llamando inmediatamente la atención de su hija y nietos.

-Padre ¿pero que le pasa?

- Emiko dime la jovencita que vino hace un momento te comento si vivía con ella algún joven, como un primo, un sobrino, un tío ¿algo?

-Solo ella con su hermana y su abuelo ¿porque la pregunta abuelo?

El abuelo tan solo tomo el control de la TV d la sala y sintonizo el noticiero.

(_Voz de la conductora) Estamos frente al museo de los girasoles, acaba de ser anunciada la llegada de un nuevo ladrón, llamado Lumiere se presenta como el cabalero de la luz, ¿Será este un nuevo rival para el afamado Dark Mousy?_

-¿Quién es ese que trata de hacerme sombra?

-No lo se Dark-dice el abuelo-Solo un miembro de la familia Andrews puede ser un caballero pero ya no quedan mas varones en esa familia, lo más probable es que sea un impostor

-Tampoco podemos descartar que sea una estratagema de Krad, no es cierto padre

-No importa lo que sea emiko, Dark, Daisuke deben ir a investigar.

696969696969696969696969689996969696969696969696969696969696969

-¿Quien es este que quiere robarme las chicas?

-No ha intentado robarte a ninguna Dark

-Atenta contra mi popularidad daisuke, o sea contra mis futuras citas, bien llegamos.

El museo estaba desierto, al parecer aún esperaban al falso Lumiere

-Así que tu eres el famoso Dark Mousy eh?-dice una voz entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres?

A todos perdón por haber tardado tanto en encontrar a Jessica y a Dark de ahora en adelante se desarrolla la aventura, seguramente muchos habrán abandonado pero a los que siguen aquí mis mas sinceras disculpas y sigan disfrutando, si quieren saber que decía la nota de Lumiere mándenme reviews si?


End file.
